iReally Hate You
by The Throne
Summary: "because by the end of the fight we agreed on one thing... 'I hate you, I mean I really hate you'" Carly, Sam, and Freddie get into a fight no one will ever forget. Seddie, Cibby, Brad/Wendy... Brendy?
1. Chapter 1

**Carly's POV**

"Hey guys!" I said walking over to Sam, Freddie, Wendy, and Brad with Gibby.

"Hey Carls" Sam said. "Are we still on for a movie?"

"Yup" I said.

"Freddie can I borrow you history homework?" Wendy asked

"You're not copying what I wrote" Freddie said

"Don't be such a push-over dishrag" Sam said jokily

"Oh shut up Puckett" Freddie said with a smile

"You can borrow mine" Brad said

"Thanks!" Wendy said.

"Don't copy the exact thing or else Miss Briggs will know you copied it" Gibby said

"Duh" Wendy said. Yeah we are all friends here. We hang out all the time, we're kind of a group. It wasn't like that last year, not at _all_. But I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. Wait, you don't know about what went down between me Sam and Freddie? It messed up everything. Not just my friendship with Sam and Freddie, but my friendship with Wendy and Brad too. No one would talk to each other and when we did, it wasn't pretty. You want to hear the story? Ok, it's all behind us so what harm will it do to tell you?

_Last Year…_

Sam was talking to Wendy about this guy she liked when she bumped into Freddie who was with Brad. See, when Sam, Freddie and I split up, Gibby, Wendy, and Brad split up. Gibby took my side in the fight, Wendy took Sam's side, and Brad took Freddie's side. Now we all ignore each other, but there are some times…

"Watch where you going Puckett" Freddie said

"Watch what you're saying Benson" Sam spat back, now that's expected by anyone passing by, even when we _did_ hang out. But this was pure hatred, and there my friend, lye's the difference. Sam and Freddie never _really_ hated each other, it's just a game they played. This time, it was no game. You could see them glaring, really glaring with anger.

"Fuck off Sam" Brad said

"Was I talking to you?" Sam asked

"No you were talking to Freddie, and you shouldn't have been" Brad said

"Aw look Sam, Freddie's got himself a bitch" Wendy said and Sam smirked

"Where the hell did you come from? This isn't your conversation? Get out of here you little slut" Freddie said

"No one calls my girl a slut" Sam said shoving Freddie

"Don't touch me" Freddie said shoving her back as the bell rang. They all looked at the clock, and back at each other.

"Just stay away from us" Freddie said

"No problem" Wendy said. They went to their classes while I watched the whole thing.

"What're you looking at?" Sam said. I glared at her and I went to class with Gibby. See? It was just as bad with me and Sam as it was with Sam and Freddie. No wait don't walk away! The story's not finished! No it's not just an outside friend sees what's happening and locks us in a room together, then we talk it out and hug and because we all love each other. It wasn't someone saying, "You were friends for years, that doesn't just go away" or something like that. You know why? Because it didn't just go away, it ran away. We didn't even all make up at the same time! This isn't some Barbie shit! Our problem was we didn't like conflict, so every problem we had with each other we didn't say. We avoided it. One little fight and all the frustrations, all the hair pulling problems, came into play. We couldn't stop. It was the biggest fight you could even imagine. Spencer fled the scene, it was pretty bad. But the friendship was ended because by the end of the fight we agreed on one thing.

**POV**

_End of Fight…_

"I hate you, I mean I _really_ hate you" Carly said.

"I'm glad you feel the same way" Freddie said.

"Ditto" Sam said.

Sam and Freddie walked out of her apartment. She sat on the couch and cried. Freddie ran across the hall and fell on his bed with a frustrated groan. Sam ran out of Bushwell and punched the first person she looked at. That was _almost_ the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddie POV**

Carly told you about what went down between me Sam and her right? She didn't tell you about the fight? Why not? You want to hear about it? Ok cool, but it was pretty bad. We were being interviewed…

_Last Year…_

"It's so nice to see that you guys are all great friends, with no drama between you. At all. Just boring old best friends" the lady said. She looked out of it and kept glancing at the clock.

"Uh, sorry we're not as interesting as people thought" Carly said

"Whatever, last question" she said looking at her note cards. "Who started the show?"

"Me"

"I did"

"It was me"

Why did she have to ask that question? We looked at each other confused and the interviewer sat up with interest.

"What do you mean it was you?" I asked them

"I mean it was me" Sam said

"No, it was me" Carly said. I really didn't want to have this discussion on air.

"I think we're running out of time, you should end the show" I said

"No we have fifteen minutes left, I was just gonna tell them to put up more commercials but it's getting interesting" she said. I don't think I like this woman.

"Well why would you think you started the show? I came up with the idea in the first place" Carly said

"She didn't ask who had the idea, she asked who started the show and it was me" I said. "The show wouldn't have gone on if I didn't post the videos online, read you the comments, and give you the idea in the first place"

"Yes, but who got us detention?" Sam asked. "I did. If it weren't for me there would be nothing for your little, annoying camera to record"

"That's not just a little, annoying camera! That's the camera that makes the show!" I said

"No, the people make the show! If your camera recorded a wall, the show wouldn't be interesting now would it?" Sam said

"If you stood in front of a wall, doing all your whacky stuff instead of a camera you wouldn't be a web show!" I said. "You'd be a wall show!"

"A wall show?" she asked

"Yes, how come you always think of me as nothing? I'm really important!" I said

"Keep telling yourself that" Sam said

"Shut up!" Carly yelled. "Why do you always do that? Because you're immature, both of you"

"Immature? Your acting like you're an adult and we're five" Sam said.

"Well, that's how things are most of the time" Carly said

"Stop doing that!" I said. "You always do that! _Why_ do you do that?"

"Do what?" Carly asked

"Think of yourself as if you are superior to us!" I said

"Yeah, you always act like you deserve more respect" Sam said

"No I don't!" Carly said

"Yeah you do" Sam and I said.

"Well maybe I do deserve more respect!" Carly said and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm the only one who acts my age! You guys act like four year olds"

"What do you even mean by that?" Sam asked

"You're always making fun of me!" Carly said

"Name onetime" I said

"I can name three!" She said. "When I didn't know who Shelby Marx was, when I couldn't draw a stupid bunny, and when I hadn't prank anyone"

"Shrink your ego Shay" Sam said. "Don't show your true colors on air"

"Oh yeah, what're my true colors?" Carly asked

"Snobby, annoying, obnoxious, always has to get what you want" Sam said

"I agree" I said. "Like when I had that embarrassing crush on you. You always used me by saying those three words I couldn't resist. You can be really obnoxious"

"Oh _I_ can be really obnoxious?" Carly asked "You're the obnoxious one!"

"What?" the interviewer asked. "We have to end the show? It's just getting good! Oh fine. Bye bitches!"

"Why did you agree to let us get interviewed on this show?" Carly asked Sam

"It's awesome!" Sam said. We got in the car and rode to Bushwell in silence. When we got in the apartment Spencer wasn't there.

"So, Carly" I said. "How am I obnoxious?"

"You want to know why?" she asked

"If I didn't I wouldn't have even asked" I said

"You always brag about how smart you are, it gets so annoying" Carly said

"She's right, you do that a lot" Sam said. "You can be pretty cocky"

"I'm not cocky, I just like that I'm smart! Nothing wrong with that" I said. **(My mom and I always have this argument. I say she's conceded. She says I'm not conceded, I just like the way I look)**

"Yeah, sure" Sam said

"Hey guys!" Spencer said. "I only watched ten minutes of the interview, but I liked it. I love that you all love each other." **(That's called dramatic irony. I should get a gold star for using one of my English terms)**

"Yup, so much love for these guys" Carly said in a non-convincing way. Spencer looked at her confused.

"What's wrong" Spencer said.

"Carly called be cocky" I said

"Because you are" Carly said

"No I'm not!" I said.

"What happened?" Spencer asked

"Well, at the end of the interview the lady asked us who started the show and it was obviously me-" Sam started

"It was me!" Carly and I said

"Anyway, we kind of got in a fight" Sam said.

"Nothing new for you" I said. "You're always getting detention, and then you someone drag us into it because you're too stupid to handle shit yourself" Sam glared at me, I was a little scared. Spencer was really scared. He ran out the door screaming. Sam slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't you ever call me stupid" Sam said. "If I'm so stupid, why did you go out with me?"

"I don't know, I must have been drunk the whole relationship" I said and Carly laughed. Sam punched her and she looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carly, it was an instinct" Sam said. Carly looked angry.

"It wouldn't be an instinct if you weren't so abrasive. And cheap and annoying and irresponsible and stupid!" she said. Sam glared at her.

"At least I'm not an obnoxious, stubborn, spoiled bitch" Sam said

"Would you both shut up?" I said

"Stay out of this Freddie" Sam said

"Yeah" Carly said

"I'm just trying to help you!" I said. "Geez, what's wrong with you guys, are you on your period?"

"Dude you never ask a girl that" Sam said. "Were you always such an ass?"

"Were you guys always such bitches?" Freddie asked and Carly groaned.

"I HATE YOU!" she said. Sam and I looked shocked.

"What?" I asked. She breathed.

"I hate you, I mean I _really_ hate you" Carly said.

"I'm glad you feel the same way" I said.

"Ditto" Sam said.

Sam and I walked out of her apartment. I jumped on my bed and let out a frustrated groan. Then I went on my fire escape and saw Sam punch Spencer in the nose and walk off. Well this was a frustrating day.

_**A/N- Dear Random Dude who reviewed my story.**_

_**FYI I didn't do this for reviews. I was seriously planning on stopping this story, but then, if you didn't notice, like fifteen reviews asked me not to. So, I'm not. **_**And**_** I'm replacing these chapters with real chapters. So have a good day, and take your unnecessary comments somewhere else. =)**_

_** Love, SeddieFTW777**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam POV**

So Carly and Fredward told you about the fight? Well there's more after that. Like the first time we saw each other after the fight, in school. Boy that almost got nasty. You want to hear about it? Ok, cool. I don't have anything to do.

_Last Year_

"No way, and it didn't cost you a cent?" I asked Wendy

"Nope, want it?" she asked

"Who wouldn't want ham flavored gum" I said, and then I spotted Freddie with Brad, and Carly with Gibby. We stopped and stared at each other.

"Hey Carly, hey Sam" Brad said. I didn't even look at him and Carly didn't either.

"Uh, guys?" Gibby said

"Hello?" Wendy said.

"Hi Sam, Freddie" Carly said

"Carly, Sam" Freddie said

"Carly, Freddie" I said.

"What's up?" Carly asked

"Oh you know, just being my cocky old self" Freddie said

"Yeah, and me being abrasive an all, I'll probably punch someone in the face later for no reason at all" I said

"Well that is something you would do" Carly said

"Uh, did I miss something?" Brad asked

"No, nothing at all" Freddie said.

"Really, because there's definitely some tension here" Gibby said

"Oh, nothing happened" Sam I said. "But Carly, if I'm so annoying and abrasive, why are you best friends with me?"

"Great question, why don't I get back to you" Carly said. "And Freddie, if I'm so spoiled, why did you have a crush on me?"

"Ask me two years ago" he said and she frowned.

"You don't know then?" she asked. "Why did you guys ever hang out with me?"

"I don't know, but I _do_ know you can take that attitude and shove it up your ass" I said nicely and she gasped. She took Freddie soda and poured it down my shirt. Then shook it to see if there was still some left and spit in it. She handed it back to Freddie and smiled.

"Remember, don't be late for iCarly" she said. "I'll try not to be such a bitch"

"Good, because you failed here" I said. She walked away and looked at my soda covered shirt and groaned. In gym class we played dodge ball, which was the perfect sport to let out my anger. Sadly, I was on a team with Freddie. "Remember Freddie, this is the ball, that's our opponent."

"I know how to play" he said

"You sure? Sports aren't your area of expertise" I mocked and he glared at me. I saw Gibby staring at us, probably wondering what's going on. We got in position and I felt a ball hit my head. "Hey!"

"Sorry" Freddie said. "Sports isn't my area of expertise"

"I'm still in right?" I asked

"I'm not sure, I don't think so" the coach said and Freddie smirked. I went to the bench and watched the game play. It was Carly and Brad against Freddie, he was doomed. Or so I thought, Brad threw a ball and Freddie caught it. As Brad made his way to the bench, I went back on.

"Who said I wanted you on here" Freddie asked as we dodged one of her balls.

"You should I'm the best player on here" I said

"Really? Because I remember you being the first to get out" Freddie said

"That's because _you_ got me out, like this" I said and picked up a ball and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he said and picked up a ball and threw it at me.

"Guys stop!" Carly said

"Shut up!" I said and threw one at her. She looked shocked before picking one up and throwing it back. It missed and hit Freddie. The coach tried to split us up but we abandoned the balls and just started hitting each other. Carly had a black eye, Freddie had a busted lip, and I had black and blue bruises on my legs. They're kickers.

"What is up with you three?" Gibby asked.

"Nothing" Carly said.

"Mind your own business" I said.

"Well whatever's going on you need to at least cut it out for the show" Brad said.

"Why don't you talk to us?" Wendy said

"Because!" Freddie said.

"Because what?" Gibby asked

"Because we don't want to!" Carly said. They were silent for most of the day after that, but I could tell they were watching us to see if we slip up and tell anything that might trigger the reason behind out 'strange behavior'. It turns out Carly did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly's POV**

The iCarly after the fight was the last iCarly we had in what felt like forever. It started ok, it ended in Sam's remote breaking and her autographed picture of the fattest priest being shredded, Freddie's camera being thrown out the window, and my monitor in my room being cracked.

_One year earlier…_

"Hello and welcome to iCarly. Sorry the view is off, our technical producer is being lazy" I said. Freddie was sitting in a chair holding the camera.

"I'm acting like Sam today" Freddie said.

"Anyway, today as usual we have Gibby!" Sam said

"And our intern Brad!" I said

"And a familiar face Wendy!" Sam said. She hit the cheer button on the remote.

"So a lot of people have asked if the fight was resolved, the one that you saw on TV, well it is" I said

"It was just a stupid little fight, all best friends have it, so why let if tear us apart?" Sam said. "Right Flatbutt?"

"Yup, and it's Freddie" he said. I think to anyone who didn't know us, we were convincing. That was good enough for us.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked Sam

"I don't know, ask momma's boy" Sam said

"It's Freddie" Freddie said with irritation

"Well what are we gonna do fish face" Sam said

"I only answer to Freddie" Freddie said

"You answer to the whistle you're insane mom blows" Sam said

"Anyway, today we are going to have a random debate" I said

"Yup," Sam said.

"Sam and Wendy vs. Brad and Freddie vs. Gibby and I" I said

"Whoo!" Gibby said

"Shut up Gibby" Sam said

"Ok" he said. We went to the random debate room.

"Today we will be debating… beds vs couches vs chairs" Freddie said

"Beds are important because if you didn't have beds what would you sleep on?" Gibby asked

"Couches are important because you watch TV on couches" Wendy said

"If you didn't have chairs, you would be in school on couches, and you would fall asleep and not get a good education" Brad said

"Of course you would say that. You're a nerd" Sam said

"If it weren't for nerds you would have no one to cheat off of" Freddie said

"Are you saying I couldn't get good grades without dorks like you?" Sam asked

"And if I am?" Freddie asked.

**I want to leave you with a cliffy, so you'll get 2 new chapters tomorrow. I know I'm evil**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freddie's POV**

"And if I am?" I asked. I was pushing it, I know. Now mind you, when in the random debate room she was over me. All of a sudden I felt something warm and wet on my forehead. She spit on me. "Ugh!"

"That's what you get" Sam said. I whipped it off and I knew she had the upper hand. She always had the upper hand. But not this time. I stormed out of the room and went into Carly's. Inside I found her autographed picture of the fattest priest. When I got back to the room Carly was trying to explain what just happened.

"That's something we call, 101 ways to bug Sam and get her to spit on her!" Carly unsuccessfully lied. I walked back and went in front of the camera.

"This is an autographed picture of the world's fattest priest. Sam Got it like five years ago" I say. By no Sam is coming from behind the wall.

"Get your nubby hands away from my-" too late. I ripped it in two. She grabbed it from me and sighed. "You ripped it but his face and signature is safe"

"Oh, too bad" I say.

"But you crossed the line with trying" she said. She left for a moment and Carly looked back at the camera.

"I don't know what to tell you" she said. Sam came back with her paper taped and a baseball bat.

"You're crazy!" I yell as I run around. Carly turns the camera off and I run to her room. She throws the bat and I duck. It lands on Carly's monitor. We just stare in disbelief for a while. Carly comes in and stares as well. We start apologizing but she screams for us to shut up. She grabs the bat and runs upstairs. We fallow and see her with my camera and Sam's remote.

"You think it's fun to break stuff don't you?" Carly asked. She takes the bat and breaks the remote in a million pieces. Sam stares unable to speak. That remote has been around since iCarly started. Before I could say another word she throws my camera out the window. I hear it shatter and don't know what to think. Carly's officially gone crazy. I think something snapped in me and Sam at the same time because we both go crazy as well. At the same time.

"Are you insane?" I start

"It was an accident" Sam yells

"Do you know how much money that costs?" I ask.

"You broke my monitor" she says

"It's a stupid monitor, you broke something sentimental to both of us" Sam said.

"I- you- my monitor and…" she thinks for a moment and collapse on the bean bag. "It wasn't the stupid monitor"

"Then what was it?" I ask

"It's _you_" she said. "Just get the hell out of my house. I can't stand you right now. I'm done with you, I'm done with iCarly. That's why I broke your stuff. Just leave"

"Fine" I said. I know what she means. I'm done with it all. Carly told me later she ended up shredding the picture of that fat priest after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- AYYYEEEE! So I know you don't care because I wouldn't care but... June 19 was my birthday!**

**Yes, you heard me right!**

**I wrote all of this on my birthday but our router stopped working and we had t order a new one.**

**So since I'm in such a good mood, here's the deal!**

**iRandom- You are getting three new chapters! I haven't really been uploading a lot and I'm sorry. FORGIVE ME!**

**iAm- You are getting an apology from me. :( They took away the story because I did something on it I shouldn't have. I'm wording it like that because they didn't TELL me what I did. They literally just said this: "". So because I don't know what I did wrong, I can't really re post the story and correct my mistake. Blame them.**

**iReally hate you- I know you're DYING to know how they make up and pair off. Well congratulations! Today is your lucky day! This story will be finished today!**

**iBoarding School- You are getting three new chapters and a new fight! A BIG fight! That sounds kinda sad but it's good entertainment :/**

**Season Three- Will Viktor find the cup? Will Alfie and Amber be set free? And SPOILER ALERT- Where did Vera go? All these questions will be answered! Your story will be finished today!**

**And every time I finish a story you're getting ANOTHER STORY apart from iAm. Of course plan to be finishing iRandom as my last story since it's going all the way until that last episode.**

**AND SO congratulations. I know you're sick of me talking so here's your story.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

Sam's POV

When Wendy, Gibby, and Brad joined the fight, we had to be the ones to calm them down.

"So? What's going on between you three?" Wendy asked.  
>"We all said we started the show and we got in a huge fight, end of story" Freddie said.<br>"No, you also said I was stupid like ten times" Sam said.  
>"Well you both said I was snobby and obnoxious and I had a big ego" Carly said.<br>"Honestly" Brad said. "I think you guys treat Freddie like crap, especially Sam"  
>"Oh come on, that's Sam's nature! I think Carly treats both of them bad. I mean, you do kind of take advantage of Freddie, and never give Sam time in the spotlight"<br>"That's not true, Carly's the nicest one here" Gibby said. At first Carly, Freddie and I were enjoying this. We liked watching out friends fight for us. But then it got a little weird and awkward. They started to feel bad for making them fight.  
>"How long is this going to go on?" Freddie asked<br>"It's not even their fight, even though everything Gibby is saying is true" Carly said  
>"I'm going to ignore that comment because it's not true. I wouldn't mind watching them a little longer honestly" I said<br>"Typical Sam" Freddie said  
>"What do you mean typical Sam?" I asked whacking him on the head.<br>"Ow!" he said and was about to hit me.  
>"Can't hit a girl" I said. Then he hit me anyway.<br>"Seriously? Not right now guys" Carly said. I glared at Freddie and he glared at me.  
>"Wendy, Brad, Gibby" I said. "Cut it out"<br>"Look, I have an idea" Brad said. "I think you guys should just not talk, because talking leads to arguing and we don't need anymore arguing"  
>"Fine" Carly and Freddie said.<br>"C'mon Wendy" I said.  
><strong><br>A/N- I know, not the best chapter. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Carly's POV**

So after that fight we ignored each other apart from the glares and what not. People stopped calling us the iCarly's and looked at us individually. Gibby and I decided to go out and everything was fine, except I felt like I was missing something. Of course it was Sam and Freddie but I wouldn't admit that in a million years. The funny, and kind of sad, thing was Brad and Wendy dumped Sam and Freddie and started dating each other, so Sam and Freddie only hung out with themselves. Then, almost overnight, the glares stopped. Well for Sam and Freddie, they both still glared at me. But they weren't glaring at each other the same way. The insults had more of a joke behind them. It was almost as if they were frienemys again. and I felt left out a little. Even Gibby didn't seem mad at them anymore. One day T-Bo asked me to go to the Groovy Smoothie, for whatever reason. When I got there the place was empty except Sam and Freddie were there.  
>"What's going on?" I asked<br>"We think this has gone on for long enough" Spencer said coming out of the mens room.  
>"First we're gonna ask Sam and Freddie to turn to each other and say they forgive each other. I know this may be hard but-"<br>"I forgive you" they said and was done. They hugged and smiled and I was confused.  
>"That was easy" Spencer said<br>"We already forgave each other" Sam said  
>"You did?" I asked<br>"Yeah, like two months ago" Freddie said. "And we're going out again"  
>"Ok I could not be more confused, why were you glaring at each other?" I asked<br>"To see if you'd catch on" Sam said. "You didn't"  
>"Guess your not that bright are you?" Freddie said and Sam laughed.<br>"We decided that our problem was you. You were the reason we fought" Sam said  
>"We fought for your attention" Freddie said. "And you were the one pushing us out of the limelight"<br>"I didn't push anyone out of the limelight!" I yelled. "And it's not my fault you were fighting over me! I think this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life! I was the one always breaking the fights up, even when you were dating the first time! You're the reason you fought! It's because you're complete opposites! And here I am missing my best friends almost feeling sorry for them because they were all alone with no one to hang out with when I find out they were just fine and happy with out me at all! Why don't you go have your own webshow. You can call it iHate Carly! It can be about all the different ways to throw a person named Carly out of your life forever!" I was mad. The first fight was irrelevant now. This was the maddest I have ever been. "I missed you guys and I thought in my head a billion times how I would try to get the gang back together and you've been ignoring me for two months!"  
>"Carly" Freddie was about to say. I shook my head telling him I didn't want to hear it. I left the Groovy Smoothie with out looking back.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

****Carly's POV****

Sam and Freddie's way of trying to get me to forgive them, worked big time. I was walking with Gibby when I spotted something on my locker. It was a posted with and arrow on it. A picture of Sam and I when we first met was beside it. On the back was a note.

Dear Carly,  
>On this day I stole your sandwich. Surprisingly you took it back. That's how we became friends.<p>

I followed the arrow and on the wall was another one of Freddie when we first met looking at me adoringly.

Dear Carly,  
>On this day I thought I fell in love.<p>

The next picture was one with me trying to separate Sam and Freddie and I was looking at the camera with a face that only said 'Spencer, why are you taking this picture?'

Dear Carly,  
>On this day I met Freddie, and hated him.<p>

The next one was a picture of Freddie videotaping us for the webshow.

Dear Carly,  
>On this day the webshow was born.<p>

The pictures went on and on with little notes, there was even one of us arguing on the talk show.

Dear Carly,  
>On this day we were ALL idiots. :)<p>

The next picture was one that could only have been taken by the press because it was me walking out of the Groovy Smoothie on the day of the fight. But there was no note.

"Dear Carly" I heard Sam say. Freddie was next to her.  
>"On this day only we were idiots. We can't imagine how we made you feel" Freddie said<br>"Everything you said was true, I guess we thought that we should blame it on you and not ourselves because we didn't want to fight again"  
>"The truth is we missed you too, the trio is not complete without you" Freddie said.<br>"Also we baked you a cake" Sam said pulling out a vanilla cake. I rose an eyebrow. "We bought you a cake"  
>"That's what I thought, and I guess I forgive you" I said.<p>

And that's how it happened. I missed them, they missed us, we aren't complete without each other. So no matter what happens, we'll always be together in the end. Nothing can change that.********

****A/N- So I'm going to give you a summary of all of my new stories, even the ones I'm not uploading for a little while.  
>iHunger Games- Everyone is in a Hunger games mood so I thought, why not! You choose the winner!<br>iAm a Witness- Carly, Sam, and Freddie get are witness of a crime. They were ok in the witness protection program, but will they stay safe.  
>(My Favorite) iDrama- What happens when you put the iCarly's in a high school with the Victorious crew? Drama.<br>Your Welcome!****


End file.
